


Penser à toi

by AlsoSillpaca (ppieceofcake)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toy(Very Minor), Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppieceofcake/pseuds/AlsoSillpaca
Summary: Bucky comes home to Steve from a long mission. He isn't disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something and it turns out to be a porn with so little plot thrown in it XD
> 
> There are both Bucky's and Steve's POV kinda merged in here, but it's not gonna confuse you so don't worry ! (If it does, well, I'm sorry.)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any errors you may find !
> 
> Enjoy !!!

_01.38 AM : How long?_

 

Bucky stared at a text message sent from someone whom he knew had been waiting for him quite impatiently, he smiled and typed a reply.

 

_01.38 AM : 'bout 3hrs. you go to sleep baby. i'll be there when you wake up._

 

_01.39 AM : You'd better be. jerk._

 

The sassy reply made him smile despite how shitty he felt from a long ass mission. 

 

"Stop smiling Barnes. It's creepy." Tony threw bits of marshmallow at him from the opposite corner of their quinjet. Bucky gave him his deadliest stare. And where did he get that marshmallow anyway ? 

 

"How can he not. He got a sweetheart waitin' for him back home." Clint chirped up and Bucky kinda wanted to strangle him. 

 

"I don't know why they had us teamed up." He grumbled.

 

"What, you don't like my and Clint's handsome faces, Buckaroo ?" 

 

"Just shut up, Tony" And that's it. Bucky lied down at a corner, back facing the other two Avengers, and tried to get some rest. 

 

It was around 4.30 in the morning when he unlocked his and Steve's apartment door. They had their own floor at the tower, but they preferred a privacy this apartment could offer, so they more often than not stayed here. 

 

He dropped his duffel at the entryway and proceeded to the main bedroom, shredding his combat suit off along the way.

 

He opened the door to the dim lit bedroom and was met with his sleeping boyfriend. Steve was on his belly in their bed, asleep. Deep red duvet covered him from his thighs down. Bucky walked in while quietly tossing off his combat gears until only his pants remained, clinging to his thick waist. 

 

Bucky stilled himself and took some time to admire his pretty baby, his body radiated strength and gentleness, miles of porcelain skin, golden mob of hair that's so soft to the touch, long dark lashes fanning over his cheeks, those full rosy lips, and his eyes came to stop at a shiny black plug that nestled between his baby's round cheeks. 

 

Bucky groaned softly at the sight, and wondered how the hell he got so lucky with this guy. He cupped his growing bulge through his pants to relieve some of the ache he didn't realize had been there since he laid eyes on the sleeping beauty.

 

The mission tired him, though not physically because the serum kind of took care of that. It'd been a long day and all he wanted to do was go straight into the shower and finally get some good sleep, but that was before he saw his boyfriend lying on their king size bed looking good enough to eat. 

 

Bucky came to stop at the foot of the bed. Lights were dimmed in the room, which left that body on the bed glowing under soft golden light. He hovered over the peacefully asleep man. Rough warm hand ghosted over one of those sweet cheeks. He caressed it as gently as he could control himself to, but it must have been greedy enough that the body beneath him squirmed a little.

 

"Buck...?" Blue eyes blinked open as Steve turned his head to look behind at Bucky, and Bucky felt warm all over at that sweet and happy smile directed at him. 

 

"Yeah, baby. It's me" Bucky answered but he didn't stop his assault on the now warm cheek. He then moved to the plug and used his forefinger to push it forward slightly. Steve gave the tiniest, prettiest whimper and Bucky just lost it. 

 

He wasted no time dragging Steve down to the end of the bed, still on his belly. Steve gasped surprisingly but he knew what to do. Bucky's baby was smart. He bended his legs on either side of their bed, spreading them apart, his hip raised a little due to the position, ready for it, and then he just _had to_ blush when he thought what Bucky's view might look like.

 

He heard Bucky growled like a wolf would at its prey, and he knew his eyes already blown black. 

 

"Buck!" Steve gasped loudly, shocked. When the plug he had been wearing all evening was pulled roughly and quick out of him. 

 

"Fuck, kitten, you're wet" Bucky rumbled and Steve blush furiously. He always loved it, that sweet edge of humiliation. Bucky watched the lube glisten all over his pink rim, some gushed out when the plug was removed and ran down the crack. Steve heard his pants rustle so he must be kneeling on the floor. Then there's a hot tongue buried inside him. 

 

"Oh oh !" Steve cried and Bucky growled in return. He pointed his tongue and plunged it in and out roughly, his stubble already burned that creamy skin an irritated red, while both metal and flesh hands kept squeezing and kneading that perfect ass. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, Bucky," Breathed Steve, Bucky pulled his tongue out and bite at one of the cheeks hungrily, "You like that, kitten ?" Steve hissed because the bite stung. Smirking, Bucky placed his lips over the now sloppy red rim and sucked hard. "I like... Unh ! I like it" 

 

Now all Steve heard was himself panting and gasping and moaning. He felt delirious from Bucky's undivided attention. It's overwhelming, considering they were apart for over a week, Steve spent most of his time at their apartment alone, waiting for Bucky to return from his mission. He felt drunk and he couldn't filter anymore what spilled out of his mouth. 

 

"I really miss you." He managed between whimpers, now feeling thick finger teasing him, sinking in only past his now weakening resistance with a squirt sound then pulling out and starting again. "I miss you, too, doll. Christ, look at this hole of yours." Bucky paused and kissed his hole. Steve's heart hammered so hard now by that sweet action, Bucky made him feel so drunk.

 

"Is _it_ pretty?" Though shy, he asked breathlessly and looked over his shoulder to watch the moment Bucky's eyes consumed by lust. 

 

"Fuck, yes. The goddamn prettiest pussy, baby." He groaned, and as if to prove his point, he pulled Steve's now so sensitive hole down with his thumb and licked hungrily inside, eating him out the way he knew Steve loved.

 

Steve's floating in the air, head mushy with thickening lust, he heard himself speaking and whining, voice pitched. "I miss you real bad, Daddy. I used my fingers, but 's not the same. _It_ doesn't like _my_ fingers as much as _your_ fingers, your tongue, your cock, Ah!!" His back arched suddenly when sharp pleasure zinged through his spine. Tears smudged all over his lashes. Bucky just thrusted his warm metal finger in and pressed at his prostrate with perfect precision. 

 

"You know it, right? What you did to me, baby? talking like that while looking like this, hm? You drive me fuckin' crazy." Steve heard him undo his pants and he squirmed with anticipation. Roughly, Bucky dragged him further down past the end of the bed so he now knelt in front of it, Bucky's metal arm curled around his trimmed waist, between his come stained stomach and the mattress. 

 

"Nhng..." And then he felt it, the hot blunt tip pressed against his swollen hole, just pressing but not pushing in. Steve almost sobbed with how much he wanted it inside him, filling him, ravishing him good. 

 

"Feel that, kitten? It misses you too." Bucky crooned while he moved the head of his dick over Steve's hole, dirtying it even more with his pre-come. 

 

"Please, Daddy, fuck me please" He sobbed. Pushed his ass back against the warm huge body behind him, hoping he would just give it to him, but he knew his Daddy liked to tease. 

 

"Oh I will, kitten. But Daddy wanna play with your tits first." He slotted his hard cock between Steve's cheeks, slippery with lube and saliva, and slid it up and down, growling with pleasure. He's so big and hard and smelled like sweat and gunpowder and it's so so good, feeling that thick flesh sliding between his ass. Then he snaked his metal hand from Steve's waist to curl around his leaking cock, finger rubbing at his slit. "Oh oh, yes, Daddy." 

 

"You wanna come ? Wanna come with my hand or my cock inside you and your tits played with, love?" Now his right hand came up to cup at one of Steve's tits and kneaded at it roughly. 

 

"Your cock, please, _ah ah ah_ , inside me please." Steve slurred and shuddered, hands gripped the sheets in front of him tight enough to tear them. He realized they haven't kissed yet, so he turned his head, seeking the other man, Bucky always knew what Steve wanted so he met him in a heated kiss, biting and sucking. Steve sighed happily. 

 

"I love you." He whispered against Bucky's lips when they paused the kiss for some air, and was rewarded with a loving smile and devotion in those gray-blue eyes. "I love you more, kitten" Bucky kissed him once more and put his left arm around Steve again to hold him up against his muscled chest, Steve arched his back automatically. Then it's there, fat and hard pushing at his wet hole, it went in with a filthy squirting sound that made Steve shiver. Bucky pushed until half of his dick disappeared inside then he pulled it back out completely, even though he had to grit his teeth from the sensation, just to hear that needy and frustrated whine from his boyfriend "Bucky !" 

 

Feeling merciful and so turned on himself, Bucky dove back in again, groaning when the smooth tight heat wrapped around his cock, almost like it was caressing him. 

 

"Fuck, your pussy is still tight as a virgin, kitten. Christ !" 

 

"Then loosen me up, Bucky, Oh !" Steve clenched his ass down on Bucky's cock when it was inside him all the way to the hilt, he knew Bucky liked that, his animalistic snarl just proved it. 

 

"Fuck, I love it when you talk like that." He started to pulled back, until the head caught at the puckered rim, then he slammed his hip back in sharp and fast and Steve screamed. 

 

"Tell me how you want it." Bucky growl in Steve's ear while thrusting in and out a bit slower, but so much deeper it made Steve tear up.

 

"I... ah... I want it slow and oh ! Daddy !" He couldn't finish his sentence when Bucky grabbed his waist with both hand hard enough to bruise and pull him back to meet with his calculated and angled thrust, which jabbed right at Steve's prostrate he almost blacked out from the hot white pleasure. 

 

"And what, kitten ? What do you want Daddy to do, hmm?" 

 

"Rough... I want it rough, please." He actually cried now, tears slipping down his pink cheeks. His eyelashes looked so much longer and thicker. He knew he looked so debauched now and he also knew that Bucky found him sexy and erotic like this. 

 

"Yeah? Like this ?" His legs were pushed apart even wider now and Bucky's grip on his hip was bruising. Then he felt hot pain bloomed on his ass where Bucky had slapped it. Once. Twice. 

 

"Oh yeah, yeah." He hissed and gasped each time his ass was painted red. Bucky had stopped thrusting but left his thick cock buried half way inside Steve, he clenched hard at each slap and felt smug when he heard Bucky hissing. 

 

"Fuck, baby, that feels good. Your hole is just as greedy as you are." He rumbled as he prodded his metal finger at the blond's abused hole until it went in alongside his cock. Steve almost choked on his moan and he squeezed his wet eyes shut.

 

"You have no idea what this view does to me, Stevie." Bucky dropped wet kisses all over his shoulders and he pulled his finger out only to clamped it hard on Steve's erect nipple and rolled. 

 

"Ohhh ! Daddy !" He heard Bucky chuckle. That bastard. 

 

"Want my cock, honey? I'm gonna use your pretty hole until it's all wet and loose. You want that?" He bit Steve's ear gently and Steve could do nothing but nodded eagerly. 

 

He felt that hard flesh drag along his inside until it popped out of him with a wet sound. It stayed there at his entrance, circling, teasing. Then all of the sudden Bucky pushed forcefully inside and Steve jerked forward, hands slipping on damp sheets by how powerful the thrust was. Blue eyes wide and mouth agape. His breath hitched and it felt _fucking_ good. 

 

Bucky readjusted his grip, and Steve knew it's gonna happen again, still he could not be prepared for how heavenly it's gonna feel. When his hole let go of that cock once more and got slammed inside to the hilt he screamed. Pre-come gushed out of his neglected purpling cock. His ass throbbing but he clenched and clenched and sobbed out a string of _'oh oh oh'_

 

"Fuck yes, baby. That's it. Keep milking my cock." Bucky murmured. He kept a steady thrust now, knowing Steve was not far from coming. In and out, hard and deep. 

 

"I'm gonna come. Please, Daddy, I'm gonna, unh ! oh !" He cried at the hand curling around his cock, rubbing him hard, pushing him towards his orgasm. 

 

"Come for me, kitten. Lemme see it." 

 

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Oh oh oh, Daddy!" 

 

And there it was, sudden and so intense. Steve almost passed out from it. He arched his back, mouth hanging open on a silent cry. White hot liquid bursting through Bucky's callous palm. Steve slumped onto their bed and panted heavily, when two fingers wet with come were push into his mouth, he took them in and bobbed his head. Though weak and oversensitive, he still squeezed his ass tight around his Daddy's dick like a good boy he was. 

 

"Yeah, baby. Go on. Milk my cock. Want me to come inside you?" Bucky's panting with exertion. The sound of skins slapping and squirting echoed through their bedroom. The closer he was the faster and deeper he fucked Steve's ass. 

 

"Yes, Daddy. Come inside me. Make me warm, please." Steve said breathlessly. His face slid up and down on the mattress from how hard he was fucked. Bucky would never got tired listening to him dirty talk, he knew it only fired him up. Steve took a couple more thrust and felt hot come shoot long and hard inside him. 

 

"Fuckkk." Bucky groaned and kept fucking through his orgasm until the last drop was wrung out and slowly pulled out. Steve whimpered both from the emptiness and oversensitivity. He could feel Bucky's seed drip down his thighs and he shuddered. 

 

"So pretty." He heard the man behind him murmur and he gasped in surprise when a finger scooped the come up and into his sore hole. 

 

"Buck..."

 

"Still miss me, doll ?" He could hear the smugness in that question so he abruptly turned and tackled Bucky to the ground behind them, straddling his thick waist. Bucky stared at him with darkening eyes and, of course, lust. So Steve gave him a dirty grind once and watched Bucky's muscle body tense up, feeling his hardening cock nudge against him. He leaned down until their lips brushed together and whispered naughtily, "Oh Bucky, I know you miss me more."


End file.
